1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications; and more particularly, an encoding and decoding systems for a multi-antenna transmitter and multi-antenna receiver, respectively.
2. Description of Related Art
Many of the new multiple antenna schemes proposed for high-speed wireless communication involve dividing the data for transmission into a number of streams equal to the number of antennas. An encoder is associated with each antenna, and each encoder encodes the data stream being sent to the associated antenna. As such, independently encoded data streams are sent from each of the transmit antennas and then canceling of the interference between the streams at the receiver is performed before decoding. While using multiple antenna schemes allows for an increase in the data transmission rate (often called throughput), a constant demand exists for ways of increasing the data transmission rate.